Who am I?
by C.C Vulturi
Summary: Victoria wasn't defeated in eclipse. She wasn't dead like everybody thought; she was just waiting for a chance to get her revenge. What happens if the revenge involves Renesmee Cullen and the Vulturi?
1. Chapter 1

**Hey everybody, I'm C.C Vulturi and this is my first fanfic in ! Usually, I don't write fanfics in English, but I will try my best. **

**About the fanfic; I just hope you like it and I think it pretty much explains itself but if you have any doubt just ask and I will explain it. **

**Btw, Nessie here is six months old. **

**Capitulo one! **

Victoria P.O.V

For years I've been watching in the shades. Observing _them. _Those stupid vegetarians who took away from me the only person that I cared about, my partner, my James. Yes, I am Victoria and I am back for revenge, the revenge I have been waiting ever since that idiot Miss Isabella Swan appeared in the picture.

First; I should explain everything. I know you thought I was dead, that Edward was successful when he tried, but he wasn't. He could've done it, but he left that dog, how was his name? Seth, I think. He left "Seth" in charge of burning my remains, but he couldn't, he was to slow and scared; when he saw the reaped pieces turning one again he just left, running like the coward he turned out to be.

Then you may be asking why didn't I take revenge at once? The answer is simple; I wanted to observe very carefully to make my final blow more painful for them and much more pleasant for me.

I was there for the wedding, watching every little step they made. Also, when that dog got completely mad when Miss Swan/Mrs. Cullen said something about honeymoon in front of him, pathetic. Then again, I was there when that thing was sucking the life of Isabella from the inside, god that was free comedy for about a month. And also I was present in the moment the Vulturi came to research that girl's nature, I was laughing of the Cullens poor attempt to save her and their lives, but when I thought everything was getting interesting (meaning that they were going to kill them all) The Vulturi just leave! I was very disappointed.

So I have been watching the Cullen family closely but far enough for them not to have any idea of me being there. I pay very close attention to the brat of coppery curls; Renesmee is her name, but they call her "Nessie" like the loch ness monster and I think they are pretty much alike, moron mythological creatures everybody knows they are there but nobody pays attention to them. She is the clue of everything, she is the success of my plans, because I will make them pay for James death, with the person I know will hurt to them in the bottom of their so called souls. I will make them pay with Renesmee Cullen.

My plan is just to take Renesmee away from them, and to make them suffer more than what I suffered for James. Again, I will be there, watching them and enjoying every one of the sobs that come out of their mouths, Isabella's above all.

I know that alone I won't be successful, so I will talk to the Vulturi because I know they are interested in the child. They will help me if bring the precious Cullen to them. So they will be benefit by this. Actually, right now I'm running to Volterra, to talk to them, and give the last details to my master plan.


	2. The Vulturi

**The Vulturi **

Aro P.O.V

-Don't expect me to send my guard for the girl, I said to this Victoria girl that came with a very tempting offer.

Apparently, she wanted to get revenge because the Cullen family killed her mate. The idea was to kidnap the half-breed girl. She said that was the only thing that was going to make her happy, watching that family fall apart, especially Isabella and Edward Cullen.

-Sir, I can kidnap that girl by myself, that isn't the problem, she said.

-So, what's the problem? Marcus said bored as always.

-The problem is that they would find me quickly by following the scent of the child, she had a unique scent, very easy to track even if you aren't a tracker, she explained while looking at Demetri, the tracker of the guard.

- What are we getting if we help you? Caius asked.

-Wait, there is something else, she said.

-What is it? Caius asked furious because she dared to interrupt him.

-Obviously the girl will remember everything, I want her to forget them, to start again and raise her as a true vampire, as a killer, the opposite to the Cullen "diet", she said.

-ok we understand it, but then again, what are we getting if we help you? Caius asked.

-Sir, I could bring the girl often for you to experiment on her, Victoria said.

I turned to my brothers, Caius and Marcus who were staring at me. Caius for the first time looked interested in something around the topic of the half breed. Without saying a word, the three of us left the throne room by the back part. We entered to our personal and secret library; nobody was allowed to enter unless we ordered it, so no one knew what was inside just us.

This room was very special, it was just a library full of books, like any other, but the walls were so thick and were made of such a weird material that not even a vampire could hear us. So we entered often, to make decisions.

-It sounds tempting, Caius said.

-Yes it a very tempting offer, Marcus said.

-I agree, plus we can study the girl and she will not view us as the villains of the movie, I said.

-So, we have our decision? Caius asked.

-Yes, Marcus and I said at the same time while I pushed the door of the library.

All the guard and the red head Victoria were waiting for us to say our decision. We seated in our thrones calmly and slowly. All the eyes on the room were on us. But the crimson eyes that amused me the most were the ones of Victoria, she was waiting for our answer, hoping us to say yes, even though with or without our help she was going to get her revenge at any price, even if that meant her death.

-Victoria, bring the half breed, we have decided to help you, I said.

- Thank you gentlemen, for tomorrow morning the kid will be here in Volterra, she said.

-Remember, you must bring her one week every month for us to study her, Caius said.

-Yes sir and I have to ask you a favor, she said.

-Now what? Marcus asked.

-I need a house, the money isn't an issue, she said.

-Oh, don't worry I will put my wife in charge of that for tomorrow when you come we will have it ready, Caius said.

With that, Victoria left the room and I suppose the country. Just seconds later, my wife and Caius wife, Sulpicia and Athenodora ran into the room. And what I feared happened.

-A little girl is coming! Sulpicia exclaimed happy.

-Yes and is a beautiful one, is the little Cullen we saw five months ago, Athenodora said.

If they said something about keeping the girl, the little Cullen was going to end up living with us, even if we refused.

-Athenodora, Sulpicia, the child is coming once a month for us to study her, Caius said, not for anything else.

Then they took out their lethal weapon. Their looks of a wet dog under the rain. **(N/A: who said that they weren't moved by the pouts?) **

-Don't do that, Caius said turning around to face the wall, giving the back to Sulpicia and Athenodora.

-Don't do what? Athenodora said as if she didn't knew that she was the only person in the whole world that could make Caius change of opinion.

-At least can we buy her cloth and prepare her a room in the castle? Sulpicia asked.

-Ok, But you must get used to the idea that she isn't staying here, I said.

-We'll see Aro, we'll see, she said in a tone of voice that told me that noting was going to be done as planned.

After that they left the room to go and buy things, they took the girls of the guard with them who where exited for the arrival, of the young girl. The guys left to do their stuff, leaving my brothers and I alone.

-Something tells me that the Cullen girl is staying here, Marcus said.

-I don't think so, Caius said folding his arms on his chest.

-Let's wait brothers, we don't know if Victoria is capable enough to bring the girl without being intercepted by Alice or Edward, I said giving end to the topic until tomorrow morning.

* * *

**N/A: Second chapter! How was it? did you like it? what can I improve? tell me please! I'm so exited to see what you think of it, for me, good reviews and bad reviews are received with smiles, so you can write what ever you want to.**

**Hope you like it, **

**C.C Vulturi  
**


	3. Kidnapping

**Third Chapter! **

**Kidnapping **

Victoria P.O.V

I ran from Volterra to Forks. I arrived to the U.S.A at 2 a.m. and at the Cullen house about half an hour later. All the lights of the house were on. I looked carefully and saw that all the family, except for the half breed, was in the living room, watching something in the TV.

Most likely, they were watching Titanic because Rosalie and Esme were sobbing, Carlisle and Emmett were trying to comfort them, Isabella and Edward were kissing and Alice and Jasper were staring at each other. That was what happened every time they watched the freaking movie. And the worse thing was that they never got tired of it.

I climbed a tree higher that the Cullen house. I got to the first window left to right on the third floor. The room was dark except for one small lamp hello kitty shaped, in a nightstand, it made a weird shade in the pink walls. What the hell did they want to do with this girl all pinky and flowery and hello kitty and ugh, whatever, I had to do this fast.

In the middle of the room, most specifically, in the bed, the little half breed of copper curls rested. She had a smile in her lips. I sat in the frame of the window watching at the girl, listening to her irregular heartbeats. She looked almost like a little angel. For god's sake Victoria focus in your mission!

I entered to the room as quiet as possible. I didn't enter walking, but climbed in the wood beam of the ceiling and as quietly as possible took a backpack of her rack full of Nine West and Louis Vuitton bags. Then opened her wardrobe and took some of her well known designer cloth. She had Prada, Dolce&Gabbana, Armani, Dior, Gucci, Chanel and other brands. It was frivolous.

After I packed about three skirts, shirts, a jean and a pair of shoes, I hung up the bag in my back and took the girl in my arms. She moved a little and hugged me, I for the first time in a lot of time I felt whole again. Like if I needed her, something very weird.

I observed the girl in my arms for a moment and then somebody in the living room screamed NO JACK! in a gay tone of voice. My concentration was interrupted and I felt of the wooden beam, but like a cat, I landed gracefully on the floor. To my bad luck, everybody heard down there. Footsteps running upstairs were heard and just when they were arriving to the third floor I jumped out of the window and to the forest, with direction to Volterra, Italy, taking with me, the girl.

RENESMEE! I heard Isabella screaming and I chuckled. I was so fast that after that they were out of my hearing range. Soon I was in the northeastern border of the USA and Canada. I ran all the way to Ottawa, were we took our plane to Volterra.

Edward P.O.V

We were in the living room watching Titanic. As always, Rose and Esme were sobbing while Carlisle and Emmett were trying to avoid it, I was kissing with the love of my life and Jasper and Alice were looking at each other.

There was a faint odor like coffee and fire. I decided not to pay much attention to it and keep kissing with my Bella. Then Emmett teasingly screamed in a gay tone of voice NO JACK! We all laughed for a minute but then we heard something in the third floor.

"Nessie" Bella said in fear. We all ran to the third floor, to my daughter's room, but when we arrived, she wasn't there. RENESMEE! My Bella screamed with sorrow. I heard someone chuckle outside.

The scent of coffee and fire was more intense. Then it hit me. That scent, that caution, Victoria. Wasn't she dead? I remember myself tearing her apart and Seth burning her pieces. Seth….

_Seth, _I mumbled.

What's up with Seth, Edward? Jasper asked angry, he loved Nessie, as everyone else but the relation between Jasper and my daughter was different that with everyone else.

Before answering I saw the scene my family was starring. Esme and Rose were sobbing in the floor. Emmett was hugging one teddy bear he gave to Ness (his and her favorite). Alice was caressing some cloth that had my daughters scent on it. Jasper was seating in the bed with his hands covering his face. Carlisle was trying to console Bella, who was staring at the horizon.

-We must tell Jake, Bella whispered.

I didn't hear or well, off course I heard. I just couldn't believe that my little daughter was kidnapped and Bella was just thinking in Jacob Black. Yes, there was the imprint and that stuff, but Nessie is the most important right now.

-I am going to kill Seth Clearwater, I murmured.

-What? Why? Esme said panicked.

-BECAUSE HE DIDN'T DO HIS JOB WELL, HE DIDN'T KILL VICTORIA PROPERLY, SHE IS ALIVE, SHE DID THIS, I said pointing the bed, in the place where my daughter slept, it was still warm and the bed was unmade.

I ran down stairs and took the keys of my car while Esme said "Edward don't commit a mistake you might regret later". Jasper, Emmett and Carlisle were by my said in seconds.

-Edward, son, don't do this, Carlisle said.

-I'm just going to tell him something, I said.

-At 3 a.m.? He asked.

-Yes, I said while opening the door of the garage, Emmett and Jasper followed me.

-Can I go with you? To try and avoid a murder right now, Carlisle said.

I looked at him and nodded. He entered to the car and I started it. We went straight to La Push as fast as the car could go. We parked at the line that divided the Quileute land from the rest of the town.

-Now what? Emmett asked.

JACOB! SETH! COME OVER HERE IN THIS FREAKING MOMENT, I shouted.

After about fifteen minutes all the pack was in front of us, wearing their pajamas. Some of them looked at us furious, some were whining, some were scared, especially Jacob and Seth.

-What's up with you weirdos? Asked Leah irritated.

WHAT'S UP WITH US? NESSIE WAS KIDNAPPED BECAUSE THE COWARD OF YOUR BROTHER DIDN'T DO WELL HIS JOB AT GETTING RID OF VICTORIA AND YOU ASK THAT STUPID QUESTION? Jasper screamed as never before.

-Nessie has been kidnapped? Jacob asked while thick tears ran across his cheeks. After that, he turned into a wolf and left running through the forest.

-No Jacob don't leave please! Leah pleaded while falling to the ground. It was clear she was in love with Jacob, even if he ignored her.

She started crying and some guys told her some words for her to calm down. As soon as she stopped making that ridiculous scene, Seth, who all the time stood there staring at me, lost in thoughts and memories of the day of the battle, talked.

-Edward I…. I…. Sorry, I was scared, it was my first year as a shape shifter, please forgive me, he said.

-Forgiving you won't bring my daughter back, I said with pain. He looked down. Then left running, still as a human. Leah went behind him, just after giving me a glare.

-Edward Anthony Masen Cullen, that was wrong, Carlisle said.

After that, everything went silence then.

-What can we do to help you? Sam said breaking the uncomfortable silence.

-You can't do anything; we can't do anything until we verify if it's true that Victoria is Nessie's raptor and where are they, Jasper said disappointed.

-Ok, since we can't help, at least can we go to sleep? You know it has been a really though week, Embry said before yawning.

-Yes you can go and we are very sorry for waking you up so early, Carlisle said.

All the rest part of the pack left to their houses and we left home.

Carlisle drove us home. I wasn't capable of driving, neither Jasper nor Emmett. Carlisle tried to maintain composure, what made him the less likely to kill us by throwing the car of a cliff.

What was going to happen to my baby girl? Where is she in this moment? Is she ok? What's going to be of me and my Bella without our little miracle? Was it really Victoria? All those questions rang in my head like a song all the way through the house.

Mean while in Volterra…

Victoria P.O.V

The plane arrived to Volterra. Everything was going according to the plan. Now I was going to leave the girl, who was still asleep, in the Vulturi castle for them to erase her memory and start experimenting on her, while I pay a visit (without they knowing off course) to the Cullen family.

**Well, really hope you like it and well, wait for the next chapter on Monday! **

**And please, please, please C-O-M-M-E-N-T-S!  
**


	4. New Identity

The new identity

Alec P.O.V

I was waiting with my sister, Jane, and Sulpicia and Athenodora, Aro and Caius wives, who insisted to be there for the moment in which Victoria brought the half breed.

I don't know why all the women were so excited about this girl arriving to the castle. I mean, it isn't such a big deal, besides; Victoria is just bringing her for the masters to experiment on her, she won't live here.

Then, after waiting for about twenty minutes outside, Victoria appeared in the midnight fog with a Louis Vuitton bag hanging from her shoulder and a girl in her arms. The only thing I could identify of the girl in the darkness of the night was her long and wavy bronze hair in contrast with her skin, as white as snow. Not as our skin, which is as white as chalk.

Victoria approached to me and gave me the child. She was still sleeping. We took her to the throne room. Sulpicia, Athenodora, Jane and Victoria were walking behind me. When we got to the throne room, all the guards were there. As soon we crossed the door, everybody started murmuring stuff.

-SILENCE! Caius shouted and everybody adopted their serious poker faces.

-Well done Victoria, we have all ready a house for you in France, Aro said.

-Thank you sir, Victoria said bowing.

-Remember you must bring her every once in a while, Caius said.

-Yes sir, Victoria said.

-Hayley please, Marcus said.

A dirty blond vampire, new in the guard, moved forward. Her gift was to erase the memory and that was what she was going to do with Renesmee. She stared at the girl for a few minutes and then she looked at my masters.

-Ready, she said, and then she bowed and went to her position again.

-Corin, now you, Caius said.

Our old friend Corin, one of the oldest members of the guard, but not as important as Jane and I came towards us. Her gift was to hide and change the scents of vampires. She took the scent of Renesmee, which was like cinnamon and soon Renesmee started smelling like vanilla and roses. It was intoxicating, better than before.

The same happened with Victoria. Corin took away her scent of coffee and fire and turned to something softer strawberries, I think.

Soon after she finished, Renesmee opened her eyes, revealing the most beautiful and forget me not chocolate eyes I have ever seen in my life.

For a few shooting seconds our eyes met. She tilted her head slightly to the left, still staring at me. I was going to tell something to the little porcelain doll I had in front, but I was interrupted by my master Aro, who took her away from me.

She looked to every little detail of the throne room. Then glanced at every new face in the room, including me.

-Good morning dear, Aro said.

- Excuse me, Where am I? She said. Her voice was like soprano bells, beautiful as herself.

-What do you remember? Caius asked.

-About what? She asked confused.

-Name? Age? Something? Marcus asked.

She shook her head no.

-Do you want to find out? Victoria asked.

-Yes, she said happy.

The masters sat quietly waiting for Victoria to tell the girl her new identity.

-Your name is Caroline, Caroline Crale, Carlie for short and I am your sister Victoria, she said.

Carlie stood there quietly; she looked a bit confused.

-Sister, where are our parents? She said.

Victoria P.O.V

-Where are our parents? She asked confused.

Crale was my last name when I was human. I don't know why the hell I told her she was my sister or why I told her that her last name was Crale. It was like and impulse. This little girl made me feel something that I felt just when I was human.

I had a family. My parents and my sister, Caroline. They died because of a Vampire called Lucas, the one who changed me. I felt empty inside, I was alone for so much time. Until I found James. Then I felt happy again. When he was killed, I felt the same way as when my parents were killed.

Now, there's this little Carlie and I don't know why I feel the need to protect her. Doesn't matter if she is Isabella's and Edward's daughter, she isn't any more.

-They are dead, there is a horrible family that killed them along with James, my boyfriend, I answered. Then I noticed she was crying. I realized I didn't know what to do now. So Athenodora told her some words and she calmed down.

I kneeled to be at the height of the girl.

-I will come in a while, this people are really friendly, they will do some test on you, I told her and she nodded.

I bowed to Aro, Caius and Marcus and left to the USA to see the Cullen family.

**Hello people! This is chapter four! Please comment, you would make a person (me) happy... :) **


	5. Realizing

Realizing

Victoria P.O.V

I approached to the Cullen mansion, to see what was up with them. When I went near I never really thought to see what I saw.

Carlisle was in his office in the second floor, sobbing. Esme was in the room next to Carlisle's office, the library. She was looking at some photo albums in which Carlie was the main character of each page.

Rosalie was sewing something while talking alone. "Nessie I'm sewing this things for you, I am going to give you so much gifts when you come back, my little princess" she said with sadness. Alice was organizing the wardrobe I messed up when I took Carlie last night, she also talked alone, but surprisingly she sounded happy, "my little niece will have so much cloth when she comes back" she said like if she couldn't accept the fact that the girl wasn't coming back.

Emmett was in his and Rosalie's room. He was curled up like a ball in the floor while cuddling up a teddy bear. Jasper was in his and Alice's room in a corner, in fetal position looking nowhere in particular.

And the most shocking, what I thought was going to happen between Edward and Isabella, didn't happen, instead, the opposite happened, they were fighting.

-Bella we are going to find her, Edward said.

-NO EDWARD WE ARE NOT GOING TO DO ANYTHING, she shouted.

-What the heck? Do I have to remember you that is our daughter we're talking about? Edward said hysterical.

-Off course you don't have to remember me, Edward, is just that I'm thinking about all the people you are putting in danger in your madness to save Nessie from the clutches of the vampire, most likely a human bloodsucker, that kidnapped her, Bella said.

-WHAT DANGER? Edward said irritated.

-THERE CAN BE A BATTLE! MANY PEOPLE CAN DIE! DON'T BE SO SELFISH EDWARD, Bella yelled.

-Battle? Death? Bella, about three battles occurred while we were dating, that didn't matter to you while we defended you of a psychopath vampire that wanted to kill you with an army of newborns, and now that the same psychopath vampire grabbed our daughter for revenge, IT SHOULDN'T MATTER AS WELL! He said firmly.

I was really angry, psychopath? But my thoughts were interrupted by Bella.

-Don't bring that same old same old story of Victoria and her newborn army in this conversation and what you say of not being worried is bullshit, because I was always concerned of the situation and I know that now is not prudent to start a fight. Do you think that Jasper or Emmett or Rosalie or Alice are ready to fight? Do you really believe that with this deplorable mood in which you are now you are able to give everything you can in a battlefield? Bella said and then turned around.

-Besides, you don't even know who you are dealing with, she said before going out of the living room.

Edward grabbed her by the wrists and said furious, Bella is clear that you aren't thinking in our daughter's sake, she is part of you, is part of us. Don't you think how or where is she in this moment? And if you don't, I think this is over, he said before letting her go.

They kept fighting and I left.

This victory didn't taste as good. I thought I was going to feel more powerful, happy as a winner, but no, I felt pity for them. In the moment I felt happy, and powerful was when I had Carlie in my arms. I decided to leave them alone, because if I saw another scene like this one, I was going to start considering taking Carlie back with her family and I really wanted to keep her. I realized that I wanted Carlie, and not just because she was part of a revenge, but because she brought happiness to me, like my sister.

I ran back to Volterra. Then again what I saw there surprised me.

Carlie was seated in Aro's throne. The only guards there were Alec, Jane, Heidi, Demetri and Felix. They were all laughing.

-What happened? I asked.

The room was filled by Carlie's tiny voice.

-Victoria, you are back! She said smiling.

-You don't know how much things I did here, my uncles are doctors and I had my blood drawn, it was amazing! My blood is purple! She added.

-Uncles? I asked.

-Us, Aro said entering to the room with Caius and Marcus.

-How? I asked confused, the last thing I thought when I brought the girl was that they were going to self proclaim as Carlie's uncles.

But then again, I'm sure you never thought I was going to tell her that she was my sister so we never know what will happen next.

-Sulpicia and Athenodora had a chat with her before we did our tests and when we heard it was too late to fix it, Caius said.

-When we talked to her she called us uncles, can you believe she thinks we are doctors? Marcus said with laughter.

I shook my head while laughing. This girl has something special on her that makes everybody like her without even wanting to.

-I guess I'm taking her to our house now, I said.

-Ok, but bring her often, Caius said.

-Yes, for your experiments, I said.

-No, no, no, to visit, we already did all the experiments, really is fascinating, Aro said.

-Ok, I said a bit confused.

-Carlie please come, we are living, I told her raising my voice for her to listen.

-When should we tell her the secret? Marcus asked.

-She drinks blood as well as human food, so the day she complains about her throat burning I think we should tell her, Aro said.

Carlie said goodbyes to her "uncles" and her "aunts" and the rest of the guard and we headed to France, to our new house, even thought I we were going to move a lot during the years.


	6. Secret

**Ok, chapter 6. Please comment I want to know what you think of this.**

Secret

Carlie P.O.V

My big sister and I left the house, or castle, as everybody called it there. We were going to our new house. I was so excited; auntie Sulpicia and auntie Athenodora told me that it was a really nice house full of new toys and cloth.

Still there are many things I must figure out. Why everybody has red eyes, my aunts, uncles, my new friends and my sister. I also want my eyes to be red! It is so cool and if there is a way for me to have them red, I will definitely do it.

I was going to ask my sister about it, when we get to our house. Something else I want to ask her is how she can run so fast. I'm in her back and I feel like dizzy, but is cool to feel the wind in my face and my curls moving with it.

Finally we arrived to our house. It was huge! It was just what I imagined.

Victoria told me to explore it myself, so I ran inside and without looking at the first floor, went directly to the second one, were I thought my room was.

I opened the first door and I found a room painted with black and pink. The closets where full of cloth and shoes, but there was something even better, toys! There were toys everywhere, in the closets, in the floor, under the bed, in shelves. It was awesome!

Victoria entered to the room and I was going to take this opportunity to ask her everything I wanted to know but when I was going to speak, something awful happened.

My throat started hurting, it was like burning. It was painful, very painful.

-Victoria, my throat, I said pointing it.

-Is it burning? She asked.

-Yes, I answered.

She ran downstairs; I thought that she just left me alone there with my throat burning, but in seconds she was back with a glass full of red juice. She gave it to me and I smelt it, it smelled delicious. I drank it quickly and didn't left a single drop in the glass.

-What just happened? I asked.

-Promises you won't freak out? Victoria asked.

-I don't know what freak out means, but I promise, I said confused.

She laughed but then turned serious. We sat in my bed and she looked me in the eyes.

-Look, everyone, your uncles, aunts, the people in the castle and me has a secret, I am going to tell you but you must not tell anyone because then your uncles will punish you, Victoria said.

-Ok, I said.

- We are all vampires, we drink human blood, that is why our eyes are red, she said.

-wow, I muttered.

-So what I just drank was blood? I asked amazed.

-Yes it was blood, you are a half vampire, so you also have human characteristics, she said.

- So it is also my secret? I asked in a low voice.

-Yes, it is, she answered.

-Remember you must no tell anyone, she added and I nodded.

Alec P.O.V

-La tua cantante? Aro said.

-Yes master, I said embarrassed.

After Carlie's visit, my master Aro said I was behaving differently and masters Caius and Marcus agreed. He read my mind and saw that Carlie was my singer. Her blood was much more appealing to me that anybody else's, it was something I never felt before.

-400 years, you've been living as a vampire for about 400 years, seen many people and now you are telling us that your singer is my niece, Caius shouted, he was mad, really mad at me.

-Sorry, I murmured.

-You must be, Aro said.

-ARO! Sulpicia said.

-You know the boy can't control it; he isn't the one who decides if a person should be his tua cantante or not, she added and I sight in relief.

-Yes Sulpicia, Aro said.

-Alec, you may, but we will be watching you, Aro added and I left.

This was just great! They knew what was going on and know I couldn't be too close to Carlie, perfect, just perfect!


	7. At the airport

**The airport **

******7 years later****** **

Carlie P.O.V

My name is Caroline Crale. My friends and the remains of my family call me Carlie. When I say remains is because a horrible family killed my parents and James, my sister's boyfriend.

During my life, I've been living in many places. France, Belgium, Germany, Spain, Austria, Monaco, Switzerland, London, Ireland, Denmark and many others, but above of all, in Italy.

My aunts and uncles live there. They are the Vulturi, the vampire royal family. When I was younger I went with Victoria to visit every two months, but I haven't seen them since I was 5 and I looked like a 14 years old girl. The reason for this is that I'm a half vampire and I grow faster than a human and I much more beautiful and have more developed senses, but compared to a vampire, I am slow in everything, but for me it doesn't matter.

Now I am seven and I look like if I was 18 and I am going to be visiting Volterra for a long time while Victoria is going to somewhere else. I really don't know why, because she's always with me, but is ok, because I'm going to be with my uncles and my friends from the guard.

My best friend is Jane. Even thought we don't see us as much, we are always in touch and when we are together, we can form the apocalypse, as her brother always use to say.

Alec Vulturi, Jane's brother. He has been my crush since I am a physical and mental teenager. Jane knows and Victoria and my aunts also know, even uncle Marcus, because of his gift of perceiving the relationship of others know, but uncles Aro and Caius don't. I wouldn't like to be in Alec's shoes if they came aware of every time I've cried thinking that Alec will never lay his beautiful crimson eyes on me.

I try not to think of it. I try to be indifferent about it and about the topic in general, especially when my uncles are in the room. Yes, I've dated some guys, but nothing has been serious, I can tell everything by saying that I haven't kissed a boy ever, all because of Alec.

Now I was in my way to the airport, as I said before, because I was going to Volterra. When I reached the airport I bought my ticket and decided to buy a book in a small library that I have seen before.

I felt some eyes on me and then the scent of some vampires reached my nose. Uncle Caius taught me how to recognize vampires and it always worked so I trusted my senses. I didn't worry because we were in a crowded place so they couldn't attack me.

I bought my book normally as if nothing was going on and then sat in a cafeteria because I was kind of hungry. Then a really hot guy approached to me. He was tall and his skin was as pale as mine. His hair was bronze, just like mine but his was short and not curly. Then I saw his eyes, amber. He was a vegetarian vampire, I suppose, the owner of the scent I have felt before.

-Hi, he said with a crooked smile.

-Hi, I said in a flirty way, don't blame me, he was very sexy.

-So, what's your name? He asked.

-Caroline Crale, I answered.

-Caroline, he repeated doubtful.

-Yes, you can call me Carlie, I said.

-Carlie? He asked amazed and I nodded, not knowing what all was about.

-Do you know who am I Carlie? He asked in a weird way, his voice changed before it was like confident and now it was like hurt or something.

-Well, I know you are a vampire, I said in a low whisper, to low for a human to hear it.

-Yes, but do you know my name or my last name? He asked.

-No, I have never seen you before, I said.

-I am Edward Cullen, he said.

The Cullen family. I heard of them once, they were one of the biggest vegetarian coven in the whole vampire world and they were in many trouble but in some way they always managed to leave without any punishment.

I also heard about Edward and Isabella's love story. Well, Uncle Caius did comments about it, so it didn't sound like a love story at all, but for me it was very romantic.

-I think I should leave now, I said while standing up and picking my purse.

-Don't go, I must tell you something, he said grabbing me by the arm.

-Please, I don't want you to have trouble with my uncles, I said.

-Your uncles? Who? He asked confused.

-Aro, Marcus and Caius Vulturi, I said and laughed when his eyes grew wider in signal of astonishment.

-Who are your parents? He asked.

-I don't know them, I horrible family which I don't know the name of killed them along with my sister's boyfriend.

-Sister? Who is your sister? He asked.

-You know, I talked too much, if I keep talking with you I am going to have a lot of problems when I get home, I said while leaving the place, leaving him alone seating there.

Edward P.O.V

It was her; she was my daughter, my Renesmee. Now, I was really confused. Uncles? Sister? What was all that about?

Still I knew I was going to recover my daughter after all that time, seven years, too much.

Carlie P.O.V

I boarded to the plane. My heart was beating faster than normal, don't ask me why but that guy, Edward, freaked me out.

I called Victoria for the last time before I had to turn off my cell phone. I didn't tell her this episode or else she was capable of appearing at the airport and making me get off the plane.

After, they gave the order to turn off every electronic devise and we left Moscow Domodedovo International Airport. I felt asleep like in the middle of the flight and woke up when we were landing in Pisa Galileo Galilei Airport, since in Volterra there's not one.

I got off and took my suitcases. There, in a corner I saw Jane giving the back to me. Iran to her and hugged her from the back.

-Where is my favorite Blondie in the whole world? I asked with laughter.

-In the same place where my favorite hybrid girl is, she answered while turning around and hugging me too.

-Oh my god, look at you, she said amazed.

-Yes, I've been growing a lot lately but it won't happen again, I stuck here forever, I said proudly.

-Everybody is going to be so happy to see you, she said grabbing some of my suitcases and guiding me to her car.


	8. Volterra

**Volterra **

Carlie P.O.V

We arrived to Volterra after some time talking and sing some Muse and Paramore songs at the top of our lungs in Jane's car. She updated me with every detail of things that occurred while I wasn't present.

Heidi and Felix begging a relationship. Actually, they were a couple before and Uncle Marcus and I were the only ones who knew, he because of his power, I because I'm a gossip and very persuasive. Aunt Sulpcia purchasing a red Ferrari for her own use. I didn't even know she knew how to drive.

She parked her car in the private parking lot that my uncles had to buy reserved especially for the Vulturi guard members which in the past years have been developing a fever for having fancy cars and in the castle there wasn't enough space for a parking lot.

We got off and as soon as we reached the castle she took me to my room. It was just as I've left it in my last visit. There were three colors in the whole room; they were black, white and red that was it. I also like pink, and love the combination of pink and black but I used pink for dressing more than for room furniture.

I leaved my things there and went directly to the throne room, where my uncles were most of the time. Jane entered first.

-Masters, she said, I supposed she was bowing. I hated all that formality and etiquette it felt weird, but they were used to it because they were centuries old so I couldn't change it.

-Jane, dear, where's Carlie? Uncle Aro asked.

Jane opened the door and I entered to the room. It was the same as I remembered it. The three golden thrones in the middle, all the antique paints in the walls, the exquisite touch of the hand-painted floor and ceiling, and the diamond chandeliers made the room just like taken out of an idyllic dream.

I smiled because this room brought me so many memories that I could even write a book about it.

-Oh dear Carlie, you've grown a lot, uncle Marcus said and then he came and hugged me.

-Hello Uncle Marcus, I said smiling.

Suddenly uncle Caius was by my said and embrace me.

-We missed you so mucho honey, he said.

-Me too, I answered.

Then I moved forward and kissed uncle Aro in his cheek.

-You are already a young lady, he said looking at me from head to toe.

-Well what can I say, I said faintly blushing, hate that human characteristic.

-So, where are aunts Sulpicia and Athenodora? I asked.

-They are in Sulpicia's new Ferrari, uncle Caius said irked.

-Let me read your mind, it has been so long since I last read it and you know that your thoughts always amaze me, uncle Aro said.

It was amazing how he could read my mind and not finding out I was in love with Alec. I don't know how. Or maybe he knew and just didn't want to talk about it. Or maybe, just maybe he trusts so much in me, he just reads the important, substantial part and leave my personal thoughts for me.

I knew that if he read my mind I was going to be in so much trouble for talking to that Cullen guy so I decided to avoid contact with him, at least for a couple of days, which is why I didn't hug him like my other two uncles.

-Uncle Aro, later I promise to dedicate you some time just for you to look at my thoughts, but now I want to go and say hi to my friends of the guard, you know I haven't seen them in a lot of time, I said.

-Yes master, there are a lot of people that want to see her, Jane said.

She always knew when I was hiding something from my uncles and most of the time covered me without asking, she was very loyal to me as I was to her.

-Ok, you may leave, see you later Carlie, uncle Marcus said, he also covered me always.

We left to the see some people in the guard.

-What are you hiding from master Aro? She asked.

-Tell you later, I said trying to keep at her pace.

-Yes but remember I won't forget so you must tell me anyways, she said and I laughed. She was as loyal and gossip as me. I think we learned from each other, she learned to gossip from me and I learned to be loyal.

So we went to the third floor, were the rooms of the female guards were located, but there was nobody there, it was alone and we decided to visit the male guards first, their rooms were in the fourth floor.

As soon as we got there we found Demetri.

-Hey Demetri! I said happily.

He looked at me with confusion; he didn't recognize me, what an idiot.

-Carlie? He asked surprised.

- Yes? I said smiling.

-Wow you've grown so much I didn't even recognize you, he said.

-Yeah I've noticed it, I said.

-My god, you are very beautiful, he said and I smiled and blushed, it was nice to hear it from a vampire, what a shame he wasn't Alec.

Don't misunderstand me, Demetri is attractive and a gentleman, at least with me he is. He is a really good friend and has a great sense of humor, plus every time he can, I hear a compliment coming out of his mouth for me, but I don't know, he really isn't the kind of guy I like, there's just one kind of guy I like, and is called Alec Vulturi, nobody else.

-We must leave to see more people, Jane said hurrying me.

-Ok, see you later Demetri, I said walking or rather being dragged by Jane.

-What was it about? I asked when we were out of Demetri's hearing range.

-I tell you when you tell me what are you hiding of the masters, she said in a hurried but sad voice.

Alec P.O.V

I was lying in my bed when I heard some movement in the hallway. Then I heard to voices, one was Jane's and the other one was of another girl. They left and I realized that it was Carlie's.

The girl of my dreams was visiting again. Why nobody told me before? I stood up and ran outside to find a beautiful teen standing in the hallway alone. Her copper curls reached to her waist and she was wearing a black spaghetti straps dress that fitted her like a globe and it highlighted her beautiful and dangerous chocolate eyes that melted my inside since the first moment I saw her.

She was Carlie.

-Hello Alec, she said with a small smile in her gorgeous red lips that matched perfect with her pale skin.

-Hello Carlie, I said hugging her and smelling her intoxicating scent.

-How are you Alec? She asked.

-Not as well as you, as I see, I said looking at her perfect face that was now even more perfect than before, and I thought that was impossible.

-If you are going to mention something about how much I've been growing lately it is better if you shut up, she said annoyed.

I smirked. I loved to see her getting upset, for me that was very sexy. _Alec control yourself_ a voice said in my head. I shook my head to take those thoughts away because the day my master Aro read my mind I am going to have a lot of problems with them and with many people of the guard.

-Don't worry beauty, so what are you doing here in this hall? I asked raising an eyebrow.

-Your sister told me to stay here, apparently she is downloading instructions on how to make the apocalypse, she said sarcastically. We always laughed because I said that together Jane and Carlie could make the apocalypse.

-Really do you need instructions on that? I asked following her game.

- I don't think so but really she is just calling the rest of the guard, we have been searching for them, she said smiling, that kind of smile that would light up a grey and boring day.

I was going to tell her how beautiful she was today but then somebody interrupted us.

-CARLIE! That somebody had a deep voice and came running with huge, fast and loud steps, that person was Felix, no doubt about it.

He came and pulled Carlie in a tight embrace for I don't know how long but she started turning purple and I had to help her by taking her away from his arms and into mine, were she should always be.

She started breathing hard and her heart beats raced, maybe because she was in shock or I don't know what.

-Ups, sorry I confused of person, Alec do you know where Carlie is? He asked and the only thing that he achieved was that Carlie and I laughed loudly in his face.

-What? He asked scratching his neck.

-Hello? Asshole, I am Caroline? She said with irony.

-Carlie? My Carlie? You aren't Carlie, the girl that I had fun with just two years ago, he said frowning.

I was upset, she was my Carlie, not his, mine.

-Yes I am, I'm just a little grown, but you are still the same Felix, as clumsy and idiot as ever, she said with a faint smile at the corners of her lips.

-Off course you are Carlie, one of the only persons that dare to call me clumsy and idiot, he said but I thought he was going to be angry at her, but no, he was smiling and the last time I called him idiot I woke up in South Africa.

Soon, after about five seconds, Jane was by my side.

-Carlie, let's go to see a super cool store that opened like a month ago, I was waiting for you to visit it so we could buy cloth together, because you are better in that of fashion and that, she said a little bit embarrassed.

-Let's go, my Carlie said very excited.

So they left and I entered to my room, completely ignoring Felix and was consumed by my thoughts and my idyllic dreams of my Carlie.

Please! please! please comment!


	9. The Fight

Jane P.O.V

I was with Carlie at a new clothing store. Because she loved fashion and that stuff she helped me with choosing clothing, thanks to her I stopped using my black cloak all the time.

We were looking for dresses in silence when she talked.

-So, are you going to tell me what happened there with Demetri? She asked.

-Well, you must tell me first what are you hiding from my masters, I said trying to sound casual.

-Jane, let's talk in a quiet place and I tell you everything, she said in a serious and hushed voice.

We walked to a café and sat in the darkest and loneliest corner and even when we were practically alone, she insisted in speaking in a low voice.

-Jane, in the airport I found a boy, his name as Edward Cullen, she said.

I was really freaked out because if she finds out that she was a Cullen and what really happened and that everything we told her was a lie, she is going to be very mad with us, no, mad no, resentful.

She always hated liars; she is very attached to the morals and values. So, believe me, when your bff can become your worst enemy in a matter of seconds, you have a lot of reasons to be freaked out and about to have an inexistent and impossible heart attack.

-What did he say to you? Remember he is a liar and he is capable of doing whatever to…. I said shakily but was interrupted by images, sharp images where Edward and Carlie appeared in a Russian airport cafeteria.

I heard all the conversation as if I was there and I was panicked, Edward knew about her. He could tell his family and bring them over here to reclaim her and she would find it all out.

When it was over, I looked at her with my eyes wide open.

-Carlie you must tell the masters about it episode, I said and at this point, I couldn't avoid my voice sounding different, the kind of different that makes you suspicious.

-What's up with that family Jane? She asked.

-Nothing, absolutely nothing, I answered.

-Really? Is that my uncles try to avoid contact with them, they tell never to talk to them, like if they had a contagious virus, she said puzzled.

-Carlie they are vegetarian, they are weird and the masters are just afraid that you decide to move with them because their ways of life are very pacific, I lied again to her.

-Of course not, I drink human blood, as they taught me since I'm a baby and I'm not going to leave my beloved family and friends to go with some strangers, that's very ridiculous, she said.

-I know but the masters never had sons and you are the only person in the castle that they see as a daughter, I said, at least this wasn't a lie.

She sight.

-Now tell me what's up with Demetri, you like him don't you? She said in a rogue voice.

-Ugh, how can you always know? I said a bit annoyed and she laughed.

-Jane I'm your best friend, you can't hide me anything even if you try, she said.

We laughed together, what would I do without her?

Then I sight with frustration and sadness. Demetri was never going to look at me, at least not the same way I did. He was a very close friend but I have my suspicions that he is in love with Carlie because he always compliments her and everything is just, annoying and I hate her for that, but she is my best friend and I can't hate her at all, especially when she is in love with my stupid brother and not with Demetri.

-Demetri is in love with you, I said sobbing.

-WHAT? She said amazed.

-What you heard, I said.

-So that is why he is always making me compliments and being so sweet, she said more to herself than to me but I heard and it made me very angry.

I caught her by the throat. I don't know what was happening to me, but my fury went beyond my sanity. I threw her to a wall that fell down over her. I picked her up and took her out of the café before somebody noticed that, I took her to the woods, were we could fight as much as we wanted to.

I threw her to some trees and for some reason she didn't hit back, she just stood there, waiting for me to punch her, kick her and I don't know what else. After giving her some punches and kicks and throwing her form tree to tree she was rolling in the floor, screaming in pain, curtsey of my gift.

When I finished, she stood up and left walking, even slower than a human, to the castle. I just stood there, shocked because I realized what I did. I could've killed her because of my stupid jealous rage.

I tried to follow her but couldn't, instead I climbed in a tree and started sobbing, our friendship could end because of a boy.

Alec P.O.V

I was walking in a hallway when I found Felix. We walked together in direction to the throne room when in the distance we spotted a girl, and not just any girl, it was my girl, my Carlie.

She approached to us and what I saw really scared the shit out of me. She was full of bruises and disheveled. Her cloth was all ripped and dirty and she was crying.

We exchanged a concerned glance and took our gaze back to her at the same time.

-Carlie, what happened to you? Felix asked.

But it was as if he wasn't talking to her. It was the first time that she ignored us. I took her by the wrists but she didn't seem to notice it. Then I saw her, she was crying and her chocolate eyes weren't those I loved, they were dull, empty and denoted a lot of pain.

I shook her but she just tilted her head slightly to the right and with a delicate touch of hers let go of my hands. She kept walking for about two meters and Felix grabbed her in his arms.

-Carlie what's up? I asked concerned.

She shook her head and looked as with a cold stare, without any feeling on it. Felix let her on the ground and she stood there, motionless.

-Where's Jane? I asked because maybe she could tell us what was happening.

- Somewhere, she said curtly.

Then she turned back and walked to her room at the same pace she had approached to us, slowly, leaving us completely confused.

Felix ran to Carlie's room, probably to comfort her, as the older brother he tries to be. I followed Jane's scent that guided me to the forest; she was in the highest branch of a tree, sobbing.

-Jane, what happened to Carlie? She looked like someone tried to rape her or something, I said furious, if somebody had tried to rape her I was going to find that person and kill him with my own hands.

-I did it Alec, I punched her and kicked her and used my gift on her, it was me and my stupid jealousy, she said sobbing.

-Jane, why did you do it? About 30 minutes ago she was your best friend, I said confused and a bit angry at her but tried to hide it, after all she was my sister and she didn't know that I am attracted to her best friend.

Felix P.O.V

-I need to talk to Demetri, Carlie said for the fifth time since I entered to her room.

She sounded distracted, like if she wasn't the one who was talking to me. Her eyes were fixed at the door; she was all dirty so I called my girlfriend, Heidi, to come and help her.

Someone knocked the door and I opened, it was Heidi. When I opened she smiled and kissed me, but then when he saw Carlie, her expression changed completely.

-Carlie, what happened to you? She asked while hugging her.

-I need to talk to Demetri, she insisted again. I was sick and tired of that, so I decided to call Demetri to come and fix this up.

**Hey! Hope you like the chapter! Were is Victoria? Will the Vulturi find out about her meeting with Ed? Figure it all out on the next chapter! Remember that comments are always welocomed!**


	10. Discovering

Carlie P.O.V

I was shocked by how Jane had reacted. Since I was a baby I saw her fighting with some random vampires and using her gift in some of them who broke the laws. To the date I haven't seen a vampire, newborn or an ancient one, or a human being able to resist her power.

They always described that pain like knives all over your body, a scary darkness, that kind that appears in the most horrid nightmares, the one that everybody tries to escape of, but this darkness, Jane's darkness, is so powerful and dangerous that it hurts and you aren't able cut it, as a result, you end up in the floor, or crying and whining or like a rock without showing you are hurt, even thought everybody knows you are.

I always saw her using it, but never thought she was going to use it on me and less because of a guy. It really disappointed me, Jane wasn't like that, ones I wanted to try her gift on me because I was curious that everybody talked about it and I wanted to know and she explained to me that it was dangerous and swore that she was never going to use it on me, but she forgot that promise when Demetri was the topic.

So I am going to talk to him. If Jane is right, that he is after me, I'm going to stop it right away. I don't want him to make illusions or fake hopes about me, because he is a really good friend and I don't want to lose him for some teenage drama of a 700 years old guy.

For a while I was a bit shocked and like out of this world, in my own personal one. I was so confused by my thoughts about Jane and Demetri and watching her face distilling rage and Demetri's words rang in my head as if it were a song. Memories came, memories of me and Jane, all the good times together and I don't know why Victoria was also in my thoughts. Then my aunts and uncles and the people in the guard came to my mind, between all the well known people I saw Demetri's face, smiling to me and it all faded.

I came back to this word, the real world, and I wasn't at the café anymore, I was in my room and Felix was looking at me like I had gone mad. I raised my eyes and he looked at me expectantly but I didn't move an inch.

-I need to talk to Demetri, I said.

He shocked his head no.

I repeated it about four more times and then Heidi came in. She hugged me and I said it again "I need to talk to Demetri".

Heidi changed my cloth, which I noticed for first time that was all ripped and dirty to some hot pink shorts and a white tank top. She also brushed my hair that was a big mess.

When she finished, I laid in my bed thinking in everything. I noticed when Heidi left but didn't say a word until demetri's heavy steps interrupted me.

-Carls were you calling me? He said slightly worried.

I stood up and walked to my window which had a nice view to the Vulturi garden. I gave my back to him while thinking what to say. I was about to ask him to leave when finally the courage came to me and I asked it immediately.

-What are your feelings towards me? I asked in a low voice, but sure he listened.

-What? He asked and for the first time I saw a completely disturbed Demetri. The coolness in his voice and the confident aura that always surrounded him just collapsed in front of me.

-Tell me, I demanded with authority, something that my aunts and uncles taught me when I was a kid, I never used that until now and I liked it.

But the disturbance in his face left as soon as it came. He regained composure and laughed calmly.

-Dear, did you think that I was after you? Sorry kiddo, but I'm not, he said while seating in my couch.

-So, why so many hugs, compliments, gifts, and all that? I said while sitting next to him.

-You are a very close friend, besides you are beautiful and perfect, but not for my mate, he said outside my window.

-I'm sorry dude, it's just Jane and her paranoid and jealousy that made me suspicious, I said.

-What? Jealous of whom? He asked suddenly interested but a bit angry and desperate.

-What's up with you? I asked really confused.

I didn't need his answer to know the truth, he liked Jane, no like no, he loved Jane.

-Wait you like her don't you? I asked slyly while raising an eyebrow.

He nodded and then, the next thing I heard was my wooden door being reduced to splinters. My uncles and aunts were there and also Jane and VICTORIA?

There was something wrong and before I could ask, Uncle Caius answered.

-Caroline Crale! WHY THE HELL DIDN'T YOU TELL US ABOUT YOUR MEETING EDWARD CULLEN! He roared.

-OMFG! I'm so grounded right now, I murmured but everybody heard because my uncles, aunts and Victoria nodded at the same time.

-Carlie, you talked to Edward? Demetri asked worried.

-Explain us in this fucking minute, Victoria said mad with anger and if I could guess, a bit anxious.

-Ok, ok, I'll explain but first I want to know how you found out, I said looking at Jane, the only one who knew about me talking to Edward.

- Jane told us, uncle Aro said.

I looked at her coldly, I figured out she was in one of those moments in which she wished the earth to swallow her.

-let's go to the throne room, I will explain everything there, I said.

The all walked to the throne room, everyone except Jane.

-I'm sorry Carlie, it wasn't my faul, she said.

-Don't worry, I said bitterly while walking by her side, she hold my wrist before I could go.

-Don't dare to talk to me like that, she said angry.

-What are you going to do? Are you attacking me with your deadly "super power", I said making air quotations.

-No, she said looking at me with sorrow.

-Ok, I said turning around and leaving her alone.

I was being a bitch, I realized moments later, when I was entering the throne room.

**Hi, It is me again! Hope you like this chapter and remember, all comments are very welcomed! **


	11. Again friends

Carlie P.O.V

I entered to the throne room; it was alone, except for my uncles, aunts and Victoria. It was creepy walking while everybody present was staring at me. I felt, for a couple of seconds, like those vampires that came to their trials.

I remember one vampire, her name was Leslie. It was my first trial and it was very traumatizing because of how she fought back until the end. She was about fourteen years old when she was changed, but she was 375 at the time she set foot on the castle.

Her crime, seducing humans to help her committing horrible things that no human criminal mind could think of. She entered to the room, knowing what was going to happen, but she walked with firm steps, with her head held high and a fighter look, at first glance you could see she was determined to give battle.

I tried to imitate her in this moment. Tried to look confident, calmed, like if I didn't know why did they summoned me. I walked to the center of the room; again, everyone was staring at me, angrier than ever. Even Uncle Marcus, my eternal accomplice, was looking at me sharply.

-Caroline, could you please, Uncle Aro said extending his hand to me, to read my thoughts obviously.

I walked in his direction and took his hand. My hand was barely touching his; however he was in a state of absolute concentration.

Aro P.O.V

I looked at my niece's thoughts. As always, her mind was full of colors, rare occurrences and her crazy views of diverse things. I felt something very strong in her thoughts, love. But it wasn't the kind of love that I saw in her thoughts when she was a little girl; she was in love with someone and I don't need to read minds to know who is the creditor of the affections of my niece.

I was about to drop her hand so those thoughts about my loyal servant, Alec, left my head, but in the moment I was meant to do it, Edward Cullen's voice and effluvium were projected in my mind, just like a movie.

I saw everything, heard everything, smelled everything, felt everything as if I was there, but intensified, like if I was in her place. What she showed me was that Edward approached to her and started asking her questions. She tried to answer in that kind of annoying way of hers in which she says too much words and little information, but anyways she said we were her uncles, which was a clue Edward could use.

Then I saw the fight between Jane and Carlie. It wasn't really a fight, because Carlie didn't even bother to fight back, she just stood there, watching as Jane degraded her.

-Dear, I said as calmly and firmly as possible.

-Sir, she said looking to another direction.

- Never let somebody do that again to you, you are a Vulturi, a Vulturi princess and nobody has de right to degrade you ¿Do you understand? I said angrier than ever, her stupid encounter with Edward erased from my mind, the only thing I could think of was Carlie being punched and kicked by Jane.

¿Degrading her? ¿What are you talking about Aro? Caius said.

-Show them, I ordered to Carlie.

She did as told and put two fingers in Caius jaw, she showed him what happened. Then she did the same with Victoria and Marcus and the three of them exploded in fury.

-I don't care who is she in the guard, I swear I'm going to kill her! Victoria said.

-DON'T DARE TO TOUCH JANE DO YOU UNDERSTAN ME? Carlie barked.

-What the hell? Are you just letting her stomp on you and leave without any punishment? I asked very confused.

-She is my best friend, Carlie mumbled.

-But she…Caius was going to talk but Carlie interrupted.

-Listen, she has moments in which she just needs to dump her emotions, most of the times she does it in the trials and the missions but sometimes she can't wait till that and really I don't blame her, she said.

-It's unbelievable, Marcus said.

-Yes it is, but is her decision, I said.

-Now, there is not going to be a punishment for the other thing? She asked.

Before nobody said anything I answered.

-No, just leave but remember not to talk with strangers, I said.

-granted, she said with a smile.

Carlie P.O.V

So that was weird. I thought they were going to say something about not going out, not hanging out with the guard, not humans for lunch or so, but they ended up scolding me for screwing my "Vulturi honor".

They wanted to punish Jane but I was not going to let that happen because she was still my best friend, yes, it sounds cheesy but the less cruel punishment that I've heard of in this castle was a vampire that they chained (Don't know what they did so he didn't escape) and left alone in a horrible chamber in the middle of the Sahara desert without any blood supply and Felix told me he is still there and with the centuries he became a beast. Completely mad and looking for anything to quench his thirst.

I left the throne room and while I was walking down the hallway I felt somebody following. Then, that somebody pulled me by the shirt to a room and he or she hugged me tightly. Unconsciously, I returned the hug.

-What the..? I asked a bit dizzy but was interrupted by the person's dry sobbing.

-I'm sorry, she said and I recognized her immediately, Jane.

-About what? I asked moving away from her.

-Sorry for being so stupid, she said.

-Don't worry, I understand you in a way, I said standing up.

-Do you? She asked mimicking my action.

-Yes, I do, I'm in love also don't you remember? I asked smirking.

-Yes, I remember because is my brother you are in love with, she said smiling and showing me her white teeth.

-But is not the same, because my brother isn't in love with somebody else, she added.

-Demetri is not in love with me, I said.

-How do you know? She asked interested.

-I talked to him, I said proudly.

-Oh my freaking Satan, you asked him? She asked amazed.

-Yes I did, and he says he isn't in love with me, but….. I said trying to hold the surprise.

-What? But what? She asked.

-She likes another girl, I said smiling.

Her smile faded.

-Who is she? Jane asked sadly.

I couldn't keep talking like this, so I just showed her my conversation with Demetri.

Jane started jumping everywhere, screaming with happiness.

-Go for him, Jane Vulturi, I said smiling.

-How? She whispered.

-I don't know, there are many ways my dear friend, I said while opening the door to leave.

-Oh, and by the way, it pleases me to go to town right now, but I will return early so go to my room in about three hours to talk….. That, if you aren't too busy, I added doing kissy faces and then I left to the town of Volterra, I love it!

**Hi! Its me again! Sorry for this lame excuse for a chapter, but I didn't have so much time to write but didn't want to pass more time without updating...Anyway, hope you like it! and reviews are all welcomed!**


End file.
